


Metropolis Sunset

by wondrously_mekt



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Superman Mentioned - Freeform, but not really, hinted superwonder, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondrously_mekt/pseuds/wondrously_mekt
Summary: Diana waits for Kal to arrive, her thoughts on Metropolis' skyline in at sunset.





	Metropolis Sunset

“Beautiful..”, is the word that popped into her mind as she stood on top a building near the heart of metropolis. The sky just seemed to be a warm array of feelings that soothed her to the very core. A painting of yellow, orange, pink then purple going into yet another color. The clouds seemed to feel left out a lay scattered amongst the vastness of it all. 

-

She was always so preoccupied with the league, her job and just the responsibilities of being the infamous god of war, she'd forgotten what is was to stop and breathe. To truly take in the view of the very world she was fighting to protect. Glancing down at the streets she watches them, people, those who depend upon herself and the other in the league to defend what is so special and beautiful about this earth.

-

Somehow up here everything felt so much better, away from it all. Able to stop and take it all in slowly. Even as the gentle breeze embraced her taking up her dark locks and scattering them in the afternoon air she felt herself visibly relax. Her full lips slowly forming a gentle smile. Not too far from her position she could see a recognizable sphere in the distance and barely make out the words etched into a matching strap of metal that wrapped loosely around the circle, The Daily Planet. It mesmerized her how a being such as Superman could go unrecognized with a slouch of the shoulders, slight change of pitch and brush back of that famous curl that often taunted her to want to toy with it. A childish gesture she never dares to to attempt except in mind. He was the reason she stood atop this building a simple meeting of colleagues. Friends. She'd have to thank him for this beautiful excuse to leave her duties and backtrack a bit. Even if only for a small section of time, she found this nearly made her stop missing her home, though in reality it would never be possible. 

Blue eyes gazing outwards in wait for the hero, she stayed. A breeze arises out of place in the cohesive rhythm of the city but she does not address the man responsible right away. Instead her hands rest on either side of the opposite arm, holding herself as if to soothe, she could get used to this. She would, and it only gave her more of a reason to fight for it all


End file.
